


(K)not what it seems

by wingedkiare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes context is important. Or, Derek completely misinterprets something.  (No knotting in this, btw - just vague references to it.)</p>
<p>
  <i>He stopped in the doorway, where Derek was glaring at his phone.  ”What?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What the fuck did you sign up for?"  Derek turned, waving the phone around as though Stiles would be able to read the screen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)not what it seems

"What the fuck, Stiles?!" Derek had to have been at the other end of the house, probably in the office, but his shout was as clear as day.

Stiles set down the kitchen knife and waited a minute, and when he was sure Derek wasn’t storming his way, he started to walk towards the study. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done recently that would upset Derek like that. He was too busy planning their wedding to do anything Derek would call stupid, and he’d been working off daily to-do lists so that he wouldn’t forget stuff on errands, and stick to their budget. He stopped in the doorway, where Derek was glaring at his phone. ”What?”

"What the fuck did you sign up for?" Derek turned, waving the phone around as though Stiles would be able to read the screen.

Stiles ran through the mental list. Nothing weird. He hadn’t even been on any supernatural sites in the last two months because things had been quiet- that thought led to him tapping on the door jam just to be on the safe side. Just wedding stuff, and a couple of font sites for work. ”I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

"The links and login you sent me. I thought by now that you’d stop-" Derek continued to rant, ears and cheeks suspiciously pink.

Suddenly Stiles remembered what he’d sent him. The login info for one of the wedding planning sites so that Derek could put in addresses for the invites- and it suddenly made sense. ”Oh, shit.”

Whatever part of the rant Stiles had missed, Derek was still really worked up. ”The Knot, seriously Stiles? We went over this back when you were using porn for research. And SnapKnot?”

Stiles could barely stop himself from laughing, shoulders shaking. But he knew he had to, it was the only way Derek would actually listen. As it was, Derek was busy glaring as though he could burn a hole through Stiles’s head. ”Baby, the first one’s a site for planning weddings. Message boards, but they have all this organizational crap- like checklists and you can build a database with addresses. SnapKnot, which holy shit sounds terrible now that I know what you thought it was, is about wedding photography.”

Derek carefully rested his head on his desk, chest still heaving, and his blush growing darker by the second. He attempted to cover his head with his arms. ”What am I going to have to do to make sure you don’t tell anyone about this?”

Stiles leaned on the wall, biting his lip. ”I’m not sure I can be bought, Hale.” It had been almost a decade of constant teasing about Stiles’s mind being in the gutter, it was about time Derek took something the wrong way.

Derek glanced up, looking too much like the sad puppies at Deaton’s office. ”You can wear the red suit I vetoed.”

"And the engagement photos?" Stiles had suggested they at least get a couple photos that hinted at werewolf stuff, but Derek had vetoed that faster than the red suit. If anyone saw them, they’d just assume they were trying to go viral like the couple who were "attacked" by zombies mid engagement photos.

Resigned, Derek buried his head under his arms again. ”As long as we get some normal poses, too.”

"Then we have an accord." He held out his hand, not surprised that Derek didn’t even have to look up to shake it. Stiles smirked as he turned to go back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. "Don’t think you dodged telling me why your mind went to that one first, Der."

The loud thud from down the hallway was extremely satisfying, Stiles decided.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on a true story. I entered a contest to win a DSLR through a wedding photography site and promptly forgot about it, and then got an email from the site, saw SnapKnot and my brain just went weird places... I turned pink in front of a bunch of people when I saw it on my phone. Good times.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm [wingedkiare](http://wingedkiare.tumblr.com) over there. I share stuff about TW, SPN... and more embarrassing stories about myself if that's what amused you.


End file.
